Date Night
by 19lilwiccawolf93
Summary: The first dates of all the charming couples. The order will go like this story for every 7-shot I write. So much fluff it is ridiculous. All characters are in. Rated T, mild swearing.
1. Tycoons

Tycoons

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Ok, so don't get this confused but, this date, Seto and Jetta, is actually the last date, but I have an order, and this couple will always be first in any of my 7-shot stories.

* * *

_Saturday _

Seto was a man of many things. Money, power, and very competitive with his rival and even friends. But this was different. Everyone had gone on their dates yesterday, but because of his work and Jetta's work they had to go on Saturday, not like it was a big deal to either of them, but their friends hadn't shut up about their dates yesterday. Seto drove up to the Misori estate, which wasn't as huge as his, and up the driveway where a limo was. This confused Seto, surely Jetta knew he was picking her up, not going in her limo. Three people exited the house as Seto parked.

"Jetta, how could you do this." A woman growled. She didn't look much older than Jetta.

"Do what? Go on a date?" Jetta asked annoyed.

"And miss the opera! I mean this event could be huge for the Misori line!" the woman yelled.

"How could it be? It's only publicity, something I don't need more of. I get enough of that because I now run the Misori agency empire, not my father and certainly not you." Jetta said annoyed. She was wearing a white and blue knee length cocktail dress. Her hair was done nicely, loose curls that hung freely around her face. The woman rolled her eyes at Jetta before noticing Seto standing next to his car waiting.

"And who is that?" The woman asked, unable to see him well from their distance or in the darkened light of the day.

"Seto Kaiba, my date." Jetta said smiling as the woman's jaw dropped.

"This is a joke right? There is no way _you _got a date with _Seto_. That, from what I hear, it's impossible." The woman declared as they neared the limo and Seto, who was doing a very good job at not breaking into laughter.

"Well, I did so if you don't mind we'll be going now." Jetta said as she walked over to Seto smiling.

"Wait, are you going to the opera with Seto?" the woman asked.

"No, we're going on a nice dinner date." Jetta said rolling her eyes as Seto opened the door for her. She smiled and nodded as she got into his car before he walked around to the other side and got in the driver's seat.

"Rough day?" Seto asked as he drove off.

"Yeah, putting up with her all day is exhausting." Jetta said leaning back into the seat.

"I haven't heard the end of it from the others since yesterday. Yugi may as well have not come to work, he was zoning out." Seto said.

"In an empire like yours that could be bad, but in an empire like mine the date did wonders for Mai." Jetta chuckled.

"I bet." Seto chuckled as they reached the inside of the city.

"So where are you taking me?" Jetta asked.

"I heard you liked French food." Seto chuckled.

"You did not." Jetta exclaimed as Seto nodded smirking.

"How did you get reservations at Gustavo's?" Jetta asked.

"Are you forgetting who you're talking to?" Seto chuckled.

"Ok, you make a valid point." Jetta snickered as they parked at the restaurant. The walked up to the host who immediately recognized them and seated them. As they waited for their drinks Jetta began to grow curious.

"So, and I know I might be stepping on toes here, but I was just wondering…do you have any memories of your actual parents?" Jetta asked shyly.

"Yes. They were good people. They were middle class people and worked hard at what they did, though I can't remember what exactly that was, I know they were hard workers. They died when I was nine and Mokuba was six. It's been so long I can't even remember their names or last names, but I know that they were once friends with Yugi's family and had intentions of introducing us. It would have been interesting to say the least." Seto said thoughtfully.

"I see. And then you were at the orphanage. I will say Seto, you are the best demonstration of if you put your mind to it you can become great even if you start out in not such a great place." Jetta smiled.

"Thank you, but there are a lot of things I do regret. It took me until after that Egypt thing to finally accept everything that everyone had been telling me from the start of Duelist Kingdom so long ago. And no matter how many times I said I was done with them, well, you see where that got me." Seto chuckled.

"It's good that you've learned from the past, it's what makes us who we are." Jetta said. The waiter returned with their drinks and appetizers.

"So who was the loudmouth woman?" Seto asked, making Jetta almost choke on her food from laughing.

"That…hang on a second…that was my father's second wife that I mentioned a while ago. Her name is Hatsumomo." Jetta said after regaining her breath.

* * *

(A/N) the name Hatsumomo was inspired by the movie _Memoirs of a Geisha _and if you have not seen it, you need to, it's an awesome movie. Back to the story.

* * *

"Oh, so she's the one who thinks she can run your company?" Seto asked.

"Yes, and she convinced my father to hire on all her whore friends as models so they could milk my father dry. Only they have me as an obstacle, and since I have a better way with words the Hatsumomo I convinced my father to put me in charge of his funds, and then in charge of the business since he is getting up there in age. Hatsumomo's friends now work as receptionists whereas I hire real models or people who I think are deserving of a chance at it." Jetta giggled.

"Genius. And that's why you now run Misori agency." Seto chuckled.

"Precisely." Jetta laughed.

"So what happened to your real mother, if you don't mind me asking?" Seto asked.

"I don't mind. My mother is in a mental ward. She couldn't handle the stress of living the high life, even though I did my best to comfort her. Then she found out about my father's cheating and completely went off the deep end. She divorced him and admitted herself into the ward while my father happily married a woman that was ten years older than me. I visit her and she's happier now but doesn't know when she feels she'll be able to handle the world again." Jetta said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Seto said sympathetically.

"Thank you. It seems like we both had pretty messed up childhoods." Jetta said.

"No kidding." Seto chuckled.

"So I know what happened to Marik, but how did all of this affect you?" Jetta asked.

"When he was a little deranged he had some of his brain controlled monkey's kidnap my brother as bribery to get us to do what he wanted us to do. It took me a little while to forgive him for that, but he was sincerely sorry for all his wrongs. Plus he was using my tournament as his stomping grounds, and that was unacceptable." Seto said.

"That's another trait that almost everyone overlooks. Your dedication to your little brother. It shows that you really care about those close to you, especially family. You do kind of abuse your friends, but in an oddly friendly way, like most men do." Jetta giggled.

"Are you trying to say I'm a family man?" Seto said.

"Maybe." Jetta said as she hid her blush.

"And yes, I do abuse my friends, but only after work." Seto chuckled, dropping the subject as he could see Jetta was embarrassed. They continued to talk as they ate their food, really about anything that came to mind or that they were curious about. Once they were done, about an hour or so later they paid for the food and left. As they left the paparazzi swarmed them.

"Is it true you two are dating?" a reporter asked.

"How long has this been going on?" another followed.

"Who asked first?" one barked.

"Are you planning on joining companies?" another quizzed.

"Do you plan on getting married?" a reporter demanded.

"How will this affect your abilities to run your own companies?" another asked.

"Is this an arranged coupling?" one said suspiciously.

"Is this just for publicity?" one exclaimed. Seto and Jetta managed to evade from the big mouth reporters and flashing lights and get to Seto's car and drive off.

"So can we go to your place?" Jetta asked.

"Sure but why?" Seto asked.

"Because I feel like that place would be less infested with reporter scum than anywhere we went in the city." Jetta said smiling.

"Valid point." Seto chuckled as they drove to his estate. Seto called his brother from the device in his car that allowed him to do so.

"Uh…hey big bro…aren't you on a date?" Mokuba asked confused.

"Yes, but we're coming back to the estate to avoid the tabloids as much as humanly possible." Seto said, hearing the loud music in the back.

"Ok…guys get this shit cleaned up…my brother and his date are on their way over…no you cannot hit on her, how badly do you want to get kicked out…Oh crud you heard that didn't you?" Mokuba asked as Jetta and Seto busted up laughing.

"Oh my ribs they hurt! Are you having a party over there Mokuba?" Jetta giggled.

"No actually, just a few guy friends from school, and we were playing games and the music loud and…we're cleaning it up. So how soon until you get here?" Mokuba asked as Seto and Jetta drove into the estate gates.

"Look outside." Seto chuckled.

"We're dead!" Mokuba yelled before hanging up the phone. Seto parked the car and then got out, went around and let out Jetta who smiled up at him.

"And people say you're rude." Jetta joked.

"I can be, but not to you." Seto replied. They walked up to the door which was opened for them by the doorman and then began their walk through the estate before winding up in the garden about forty minutes later. Jetta immediately went for the flowers.

"White roses and blue iris's, hmm, I wonder why the combination." Jetta joked.

"Fine you caught me." Seto chuckled.

"Can you tell what they're saying?" one of Mokuba's friends asked from the window they were looking out.

"Nope, but they're smiling and looking at the flowers." Mokuba reported as he looked through the binoculars.

"You know, Tajra and Téa told me about why you have an unnatural bond with the Blue Eyes White Dragon. That your past life was in love with the girl who carried its spirit." Jetta said as she stood up straight again after smelling the sweet roses.

"Now when did that conversation come up?" Seto asked smirking.

"Thursday." Jetta giggled.

"May I ask why?" Seto asked curiously.

"Tajra brought up an interesting fact about me and how I fit into that in an odd roundabout way." Jetta said her eyes flicking up to his as his curiosity grew.

"And that would be?" Seto asked as her silence continued.

"My you are curious aren't you?" Jetta teased as she started to look at the other flowers in the garden. Seto rolled his eyes but began to follow her as she walked along in a carefree manner. He knew what she was doing. If anything, Jetta was dragging out giving him the answers he wanted to play with him, like any good president of a company would. She would tell him when she felt and he would have to deal with it, and more than anything, he hated being played at his own game.

"Do you tell the gardeners what you want or do they just ask for your permission?" Jetta asked, changing the topic completely.

"They ask." Seto replied.

"Anyway, what Tajra told me was interesting. She said that while Kisara was initially the carrier of the blue eyes white dragon soul, the dragon now resides within me. We were just talking about business stuff to start off, but it eventually led up to that. That made our interaction more predictable and easy to see why we are together now." Jetta said.

"I could tell that by the way." Seto chuckled.

"Oh really, how?" Jetta challenged.

"Can you tell what they're saying now?" one of Mokuba's friends asked again.

"No, but my brother is talking and Jetta seems interested." Mokuba replied.

"But nothing so far?" another friend asked.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Mokuba asked.

"No kissing or whatever?" the guy clarified.

"No, you would know because I would throw the binoculars." Mokuba replied before looking back and seeing Jetta holding Seto's hand.

"Oh god now they're getting all lovey!" Mokuba whined. Jetta then looked in the direction of where Mokuba and his friends were watching and smirked.

"What's with the evil smirk?" Seto asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Your brother and his friends are spying on us." Jetta whispered before kissing his cheek.

"Ah, so what are you trying to say?" Seto chuckled with a slight smirk on his face. Jetta said nothing; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

"Oh gross!" Mokuba shouted as he threw the binoculars.

"I'm not gonna even look." One of his friends chuckled. Jetta and Seto separated from the kiss, smiling.

"This means we're official, you know that." Jetta said.

"I'm rich, not stupid." Seto chuckled as he held her close to him. Here in his home with his new girlfriend he could be himself, the walls down. Even around his brother he wasn't this relaxed, but Jetta was different, he felt more at ease with her and of course that caused him to relax more. They both smiled as they held each other, blocking out the world and the probable gagging of Mokuba and his friends from their hiding place.

* * *

Hope you liked it. 6 more chapters to go!


	2. Sweethearts

Sweethearts

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO.

Ok, from this point on, all the dates occur before the previous chapter, I know it's weird.

* * *

_Friday _

Yugi was nervous, more so than anytime he faced some nut job in a duel, more than when he got that job at Kaiba Corp. and even more than public speaking at any event he had been at because of his status in the gaming world. This was his dream girl he was picking up after all. The sun was just beginning to get close to the horizon, being five o'clock and all as Yugi pulled up to the home where Téa and her parents lived. Getting out of his sports car he walked up to the door and knocked. He was dressed nicely but casually, deciding to forgo the dog collar that night. Téa's mother answered the door with a smile.

"Evening Yugi, Téa will be ready soon." She said kindly just as Téa walked up behind her. She was wearing a green short skit that came to just above her knees, probably one of her longest skirts compared to their school uniform, and a light turquoise blouse. The colors did bring out her azure eyes.

"I'm actually ready right now. Hi Yugi, ready?" Téa asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Yugi said with a smile, which he was sure he'd have on his face all night.

"So where are we going for dinner?" Téa asked as they got in the car.

"You know that Italian restaurant you've been wanting to go to?" Yugi said with a smirk as he face brightened.

"Are you sure you can afford that?" Téa asked.

"Positive, Téa, I work for Seto as one of his department managers, I make plenty." Yugi said with a kind smile. Téa blushed, sometimes forgetting that he made a very decent amount of money, he just never flaunted it. As they drove to the restaurant Téa made small talk, trying to fill the silent space.

"So did you have work today?" Téa asked.

"Yes, it was boring as usual, not too many complications in my area of management. How was your day?" Yugi asked. This was the thing Téa worried about, they had known each other since they were little, what would there be to talk about since the practically knew everything about each other.

"Téa, you ok?" Yugi asked as he pulled into the parking lot.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm ok." Téa said.

"You seemed a little…out of it." Yugi said in a concerned tone.

"Nervous." Téa admitted, catching Yugi off guard. They walked up to the host table.

"Reservation?" the host asked.

"Two for Moto." Yugi said.

"Ah, right this way sire and madam." The host said with a kind smile as he led them back to a small table. Téa liked the atmosphere of the place, how every table had a candle or two and was set up so simply but nicely. Once they arrived to their table Yugi pulled out her chair before taking his own seat and then they got their menus.

"No prices?" Téa asked confused.

"The ladies menu never has prices." The host said with a kind smile. Téa shot Yugi a glance that screamed 'you sneak', making Yugi chuckle.

"I will give you two a moment to decide if you want an appetizer or just an entrée." The host said. Téa and Yugi both nodded and started to look at the menu.

"You never answered my question Téa." Yugi said with a kind smile.

"What question?" Téa asked, looking up from her menu into his amethyst eyes.

"I asked how your day was." Yugi chuckled.

"Interesting to say the least. The dance school where I apprentice is considering hiring me on full time; it's like a dream come true." Téa said with a smile.

"I thought your dream was to go to America and make it to Broadway?" Yugi asked as the waiter brought them their water.

"Appetizer or entrée?" the waiter asked.

"Entrée." Both replied before making their order and handing back their menus.

"It was, but over time, I realized that I enjoyed working with people more and help those less fortunate learn the art of dance. Plus, dance directors over there are well…critical." Téa said.

"Critical as in?" Yugi asked.

"I don't exactly have the dancer figure, being as flat and trim as a wooden board." Téa said.

"Oh." Yugi said with a slight blush.

"Sorry about the awkwardness and all…" Téa began.

"No, I asked, you were answering honestly, I was just well…uninformed of what a dancer was supposed to look like." Yugi said honestly.

"Aerodynamic and graceful, at least, ballerinas are, which is what I wanted to be. I still am technically, but the woman who runs the school as a soft spot for people like me who are gifted with the art, and with a figure like mine, not being conceited, but remarkably enough, I'm not the only one in that situation." Téa said with a slight laugh.

"You're not conceited, you're honest. There probably are quite a few people in your same situation, and it's just ridiculous that people in Broadway are so skeptical and critical of someone over something they can't control." Yugi said.

"Thanks Yugi." Téa said with a smile as their food was brought to them.

"So what's it like working for Kaiba?" Téa asked.

"Interesting at times, and sometimes, it can be a pain." Yugi said.

"I can imagine." Téa said. It was quiet for a moment as they ate.

"You know though, it's kind of like a much more drastic version of my dream when I was younger." Yugi said.

"And what would that be?" Téa asked.

"When I was little, I wanted to learn as much about any and every game that was ever created to one day own my grandfather's shop, you know, keeping it in the family and all. Being a department manager in Kaiba Corp. has not only gave me an enormous opportunity, but it has given my grandpa the finances to keep up with all the new games coming out and get more stock from Kaiba Corp." Yugi said with a smile.

"That's fantastic Yugi." Téa said with a bright warm smile.

"Thanks." Yugi said smiling back at her before taking another bite of food.

"Wanna know a secret?" Téa asked.

"Sure." Yugi said curiously.

"My dream was not initially to be a dancer." Téa said.

"What was it?" Yugi asked. He had always thought she had dreamed of being a dancer.

"It was once to be a teacher, more so, a music teacher. But then I realized my passion was really the way someone could just express themselves to the rhythm of music and that I had a natural knack at dancing." Téa explained.

"And you're kind of doing both." Yugi said.

"Hmm…" Téa replied.

"You're an apprentice to a dance instructor correct?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Téa replied, taking a sip of her tea.

"And you're helping the pupils correct?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Téa replied.

"So in a roundabout way, you're doing both your long ago dream and your passion." Yugi replied.

"Yeah, I guess if you look at it that way." Téa said.

"Want to know what else is oddly coincidence?" Yugi proposed.

"What would that be?" Téa asked.

"Ok, you know how Seto used to be in an orphanage because his parents passed away when he was little. Well, my parents were friends with his and had all intentions of us eventually meeting." Yugi replied.

"Odd yet kind of cool." Téa said with a smile.

"Yeah, and then considering all that Egyptian heritage, well, fate has a weird way of coming through." Yugi chuckled.

"It sure does." Téa said with a smile.

"It would've been three times weirder if we had turned out to be cousins, talk about bizarre." Yugi said.

"More like creepy." Téa said.

"I agree, but how so?" Yugi asked.

"Well they say history repeats itself, and it did mildly. Now, had all the events or relations per se had completely repeated themselves by who owns what Millennium item, then who knows how the world could've wound up." Téa said.

"That would mean the Pegasus would've been Seto's long lost father, and I'm sorry, that would be ridiculous to say the least." Yugi said.

"Very much. I mean it's odd enough, in a good way that our past lives were married, but that would just be a bit over stepping it." Téa said with a slight blush. Yugi also blushed at that thought, hoping that would be repeated.

"Desserts?" the waiter asked, snapping them both out of their thoughts. Yugi looked to Téa.

"You know this is my treat." Yugi said with a kind smile.

"Yes, but I also know that you're taking me to a movie." Téa said.

"No desserts then." Yugi said to the man kindly.

"Very well. Your check is at the front." The waiter said before walking away.

"The late showing start soon, want to go?" Yugi asked sincerely.

"Sure." Téa said as she stood and grabbed her light jacket and purse. They walked up to the front and paid for the meal before going outside. The sun had gone down, the only traces of light were the deep pinks and purples which were fading fast into the deep navy blue sky. Once they got to Yugi's car they started off towards the movie theater.

"So what do you want to see tonight?" Yugi asked. They had gone to a few movies before with their friends, but that was usually a majority rules sort of deal.

"Whatever is new." Téa said.

"That's specific. Any genre you prefer?" Yugi asked.

"Like any typical girl I like romance, but being around all you boys I also like comedy, action, gee go figure on that one, mystery and the occasional horror flick, but that's only limited to if it looks really good." Téa said. They pulled into the parking lot and managed to find a spot not too far away from the entrance. As they walked into the building they saw how large the crowed of people were.

"Looks like we weren't the only couple to pick a move for a date." Yugi chuckled. Téa rolled her eyes before they walked over to the theater area.

"So you get to choose." Yugi said.

"How gentlemanly of you." Téa giggled as they walked by some men who were gawking as Téa walked passed them but put down any chance they had when they saw Yugi with her and how they interacted. They could see they were on a date and enjoying it, and being raised better than some, respected their privacy. Téa looked at the movie boards and found a new one, it was a horror movie.

"I know what movie I want to see." Téa chirped and pointed.

"You're aware that one is a horror flick." Yugi said.

"Yes silly, I can read." Téa teased.

"Alright, but it's your fault if you get scared and have nightmares, not mine." Yugi said in defeat.

"This coming from someone who didn't even want to watch a movie with mild scary antics." Téa teased.

"Hey, we were eleven." Yugi said as they got in line. Once they got up to the window they purchased the tickets and then went to the concessions and got some popcorn and candy and refreshments before going into the theater and getting some good seats. Yugi lifted up the arm on one side so that Téa could be closer. As the movie progressed either Téa or Yugi would jump, Téa being the more likely candidate as she hid into Yugi's chest.

"I told you." Yugi chuckled quietly earning a muffled 'shut up' from his date. Once the movie ended around nine they walked back to the car.

"So what did you think of the movie?" Téa asked with honest interest as Yugi started the car.

"It kept my interest and honestly got me quite a few times." Yugi said nervously as he back out of his parking space and waited for the other people who were backing out of theirs.

"Could have fooled me." Téa replied.

"How so?" Yugi asked confused at what she meant.

"You hardly seemed scared aside from the jumps." Téa said.

"I was surprised myself." Yugi said, catching the hint of surprise in her tone.

"Care to explain? I know you Yugi, you're not someone void of emotion, you're a very expressive person who can make their emotions known by just a simple look, and if you were scared, you would've been maybe as bad as me." Téa said.

"With all the crazy and disturbing things I've seen and been through, these horror movies, even with the best graphics that there are don't scare me nearly as much as realizing that in my short life my soul and life have been on the line from the very beginning of Duelist Kingdom all the way to Egypt. I'll admit though, those times when someone snuck up behind the others did scare me." Yugi said solemnly.

"Very true. And those times when the girl would go down the stairs when you knew where the psycho was." Téa said.

"I know right!" Yugi chuckled. Once they managed to get out of the hellish parking lot the drive home was a bit more interesting that originally thought.

"We're lost aren't we?" Téa asked, hiding the amusement in her tone.

"Are you mad at me?" Yugi asked shyly.

"No, if anything it gives me more time with you." Téa said before catching something odd out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, that's the school where I apprentice." Téa said as she pointed.

"Oh, so that's where it is." Yugi chuckled, looking out the window briefly. As they continued their venture home something about the area looked too familiar.

"Hey, this is where Battle City was held." Téa said with resolve.

"I knew this place looked familiar." Yugi said.

"Crazy memories, though sometimes I think Marik likes to forget Battle City ever happened." Téa said.

"Can't blame him, but everything turned out right in the end. Ok, now that I know where we are I can figure out how to get back to your place from here, which could be another thirty minutes. Is that ok with you?" Yugi asked.

"Again, it's more time I get with you." Téa said. Yugi smiled at her words.

"Did you have fun?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, and we talked about more than I initially thought." Téa admitted.

"What, were you concerned about that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we've known each other for so long that I thought we wouldn't have much if anything to talk about." Téa said as her face went red.

"Téa, there's no need to be embarrassed, I was worried too, but with our jobs now, things can actually be a bit more interesting, not to mention our oddball friends." Yugi said with a sweet smile.

"Valid point. But still, we've told each other almost everything there is to know about each other, I had my reasons to worry you know." Téa said as they turned down the street that led to her house.

"And I understand that, trust me, I thought that we would run out of things to talk about too." Yugi admitted as they parked. Téa's pulse went sky rocketing as they got out of his car and walked up to the door.

"So, are we together now?" Yugi asked hopeful. Téa smiled as she turned to him before leaning up slightly on her toes and kissing him on the lips. Yugi blushed furiously at first but then kissed her back. The kiss was chaste and sweet and soon enough it was over.

"Does that answer your question?" Téa asked. Her eyes sparkled in the light of the moon and Yugi nodded.

"I'll see or call you tomorrow?" Téa asked.

"Either way you'll hear from me." Yugi said as she opened her door and walked in.

"Night." Téa said as Yugi leaned down for another kiss.

"Night." Yugi said once he broke the kiss. Yugi walked back to his car, though he felt like he was floating as he got in and drove him. Téa went up to her room and let out a sigh when she flopped on her bed.

"I guess I was falling for him this whole time." Téa said before she got changed and watched some TV.

"If only Atem could see me now." Yugi said as he thought of his old friend fondly. At last, the two everyone thought should be together were finally official.

* * *

Yes, full of fluff! Hope you liked it.


	3. Underdogs

Underdogs

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO.

I tried to make the titles kinda give away as to who the chapter would be about.

* * *

_Friday_

Joey was nervous, that much was true. Ever since Battle City he had wanted to ask her out and show her how he truly felt about her. He drove to her house and did a quick overview of everything. Dress shirt and nice pants, check, cologne, check, hair combed, check, breath mints, check. Joey took a deep breath as he got out of his car and walked up to her door, knocking as calmly as he could.

"Hey Joey." Mai said as she answered the door, stunning him for a moment. Her dress, though casual, was very tasteful, halter top that tied behind the neck and dipped just low enough to be considered revealing, and just ending at her knees. Her hair was down as always, but she wasn't wearing the arm warmers, showing the beautiful pale skin of her arms.

"You look great Mai." Joey managed to say.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." Mai chuckled as they returned to the car and drove on.

"So where are we going?" Mai asked.

"A four star restaurant." Joey chuckled as the expression on her face.

"Type of food?" Mai asked.

"French." Joey said.

"I didn't know you liked French food." Mai said in awe.

"As long as it's not those snails, I'm good." Joey chuckled. Mai laughed as they pulled into the parking lot and parked. Joey quickly got out and rushed to the other side to open Mai's door.

"You're such a gentleman." Mai teased as she got out. Joey locked and set the car alarm before they walked into the restaurant.

"Reservation?" the man asked.

"Two for Wheeler." Joey said with a polite smile.

"Certainly sir, your table will be ready shortly. If you would like, you may take a seat." The man said gesturing to the little couches. Joey and Mai nodded and took a seat as the man suggested.

"This is a really nice place." Mai said.

"Yeah, read the reviews in the paper a few days after asking you out and thought it would be something new to try." Joey chuckled.

"You did good Joey." Mai said with a smile.

"Thanks." Joey said.

"Wheeler?" a host said. Joey and Mai stood and followed the host to their table and took their seats. The host handed them their menus.

"Anything to drink?" he asked.

"Tea please." Mai said.

"I'll just have some water." Joey said, not feeling in the mood for alcohol or soda. The host nodded and left them to get their drinks and to think over what they may want for dinner.

"So how's the modeling going?" Joey asked.

"Surprisingly easy, though I do have to watch what I eat and exercise often, but it is fun." Mai said.

"I know the obvious answer is clothes, but what do ya model?" Joey asked.

"Dresses, latest designs and intimates." Mai said. Joey froze at the last one but remained calm as he could.

"Do you work with other models?" Joey asked.

"Male or female?" Mai asked, sensing his jealousy.

"Either." Joey replied.

"Yes, female or solo. No male models yet, Jetta hasn't felt too much of a need for that yet, and she hasn't planned a big trip for me yet, says I need a little more time in the industry before we get there." Mai said with a smirk at the sudden relax in Joey's shoulders.

"Makes sense." Joey replied.

"So, how has work at Kaiba Corp been?" Mai asked.

"Pretty interesting. I knew Seto was a jerk and had a lot of enemies, but I never expected the amount we get, not to mention the angry clients that come in daily to try and buy Kaiba Corp, or anything else stupid. I mean seriously, I've had to up so much security on Mokuba alone in the last month because of kidnap attempts. He carries a gun now, but I just was amazed." Joey said.

"That puts a lot of pressure on you doesn't it?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, I am head of security." Joey replied.

"I know it just must be a little overwhelming at times." Mai said.

"It can be, some days it is, but others it's boring." Joey said.

"I can imagine." Mai said.

"See anything on here you like?" Joey asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Yeah actually, it's just hard to choose what I like more and what's healthier for me." Mai said.

"You go to the gym tomorrow right?" Joey chuckled.

"Not the point." Mai said, rolling her eyes.

"Have you decided on dinner?" the waiter asked. They placed their orders and handed them their menus before talking again.

"I think Seto was getting mad at Yugi and me today." Joey chuckled.

"Why do you say that?" Mai asked.

"Because we have our dates today while he gets his tomorrow. I think he's just a little pissed about that." Joey chuckled.

"You can be such a dope." Mai said rolling her eyes. The waiter brought them their food and they started to eat happily while talking in between bites.

"I'm surprised Joey, you're not eating a million mils an hour." Mai teased.

"I can be mannered you know." Joey chuckled before hearing some cat calls.

"Hey baby girl, why don't you come over here and hang with us hun." A guy said from the next table over.

"Get lost." Mai said aggravated.

"Come on baby, you know you want to." Another said.

"Why hang with that loser when you could be with a few guys like us." One chuckled.

"We have more style and class than that wannabe." The other laughed as they all stood and walked over the short distance, all not even looking at her face but her chest. Mai could see that Joey was seriously struggling to not start the fight, his shoulders were tense and clenched, and Mai knew what the muscles looked like under his shirt after all.

"We could give you a fun ride." One offered, his hand brushing her shoulder before she slapped it away and stood, glaring at them with a fire that could make Kaiba look nice.

"Listen you halfwits; Joey has stood by my side even when I didn't know I wanted him to. He helped me grow and become a better person than anyone else I ever knew. He saved me from myself and anyone else who would try to hurt me and brought me to my senses when I was going through a rough time in my life. He would tell me that I was better than what I would reduce myself to because of what someone else said and gave me the confidence and safety that not even my parents could offer. He gave me friendship and a reason to do what I do, and I am eternally grateful to him, and you four bozos could never take the place he has in my heart, now get lost." Mai said, not only shocking them, but shocking Joey. The put their hands up in surrender and left the restaurant.

"Did you really mean all of that Mai?" Joey asked after Mai had calmed down from her rant.

"Yes, I do. Think about Joey, you really did all of that for me, even when I told you to get lost, even when I would insult and belittle you, you would still come back and help me. Think back to when Marik was psycho and trapped me in…" Mai stopped, shuddering at the memory.

"I'm touched Mai, really I am." Joey said taking her hand in hopes she would forget about what Marik's evil side did so many years ago.

"I mean, I am grateful to you Joey, and I never thought you would forgive me after that Orichalchos fiasco." Mai said.

"That was by far the worst thing I ever had to go through." Joey said.

"I understand why, but care to elaborate?" Mai asked as their food was brought to them.

"Having to face you and knowing that one of us would lose everything, seeing how you were manipulated because you were found in a vulnerable state of mind and knowing that I wasn't there to help you and prevent that from happening to you when I should've been, that was the worst. Knowing that if I would've known where you were and that I could've done something, anything, in my power to help you and keep you away from Dartz so that you wouldn't have been put into that position was what really hurt. I felt like I was the worst friend in the world because of that." Joey said.

"You really are just a big softy under all that muscle and stubbornness aren't you?" Mai teased, though was trying to keep her eyes from watering.

"I can be a nice guy when I want Mai." Joey laughed as they continued to talk.

"It's funny to think about." Mai giggled after ten minutes of broken up talk and eating.

"What?" Joey asked.

"How a chance encounter has changed so much. Yugi and Téa have been friends since they were kids, then Yugi puts together that puzzle and Atem gives him confidence while Yugi gives him patience and kindness, and through Yugi's kindness he met you and Tristan, and even though you guys bullied him, he thought of you as friends, enough to take a beating for you. Then Yugi's grandpa gets soul-napped and you and Yugi enter Duelist Kingdom while the other two stow away on the boat. That's where we met and became friends, with Kaiba keeping his distance, then because of his competitiveness and want for power he throws Battle City, where we meet up again after a few months or so after Duelist Kingdom, and in enter Marik and Bakura being evil against their will in a way, and we find out more about Atem. Because of that craziness after Yugi gained all the gods, then we have the Orichalchos nuts, me being a part of that…what I'm trying to say is everything led up to us all meeting and becoming friends and eventually more." Mai said.

"Yeah, as Atem and Yugi would say, fate has a funny way of making itself clear." Joey chuckled at the memory of the Pharaoh.

"No kidding." Mai chuckled before taking another bite of food.

"So what would you like to do after this?" Joey asked.

"I'd like to just go back to my place, you can stay for a while obviously, and we can watch a movie." Mai said.

"What kind of movies do you have?" Joey asked.

"Little bit of everything." Mai said with a shrug.

"Sounds good to me." Joey chuckled.

"Pardon me, would you like dessert?" the waiter asked. Joey looked to Mai who gave a small nod and gave her order and Joey gave his. The waiter left and they resumed talking intermittently until they received their desserts. Once they finished eating they got up and went to the front to pay the bill and then left the restaurant.

"It's nice out." Mai said quietly.

"Yeah." Joey chuckled before he unlocked and disarmed his car. They got into his car and drove back to Mai's place where she began to look through the movies.

"Ya know Mai; those guys back there probably thought you were talking romance goo." Joey said.

"Yes, but you know otherwise, don't ya Joey?" Mai asked, not looking away from her movies.

"Course I know that." Joey replied.

"Then that's all I really care about. What kind of movies do ya like?" Mai asked.

"Action, comedy, horror, sci-fi." Joey listed. Mai grabbed a movie and placed it on the coffee table in front of Joey while she went to get something to drink.

"Want something to drink?" Mai asked.

"Sure, rum and coke." Joey replied. Joey put the DVD in the player and let it roll through the commercials until it got to the main menu as Mai returned.

"Thanks." Joey said with a smile.

"No problem." Mai said as she played the movie. Mai rested her head on Joey's chest while they watched the movie and Joey had his left arm around her shoulders.

"You know, you've made me a softy Wheeler." Mai said about forty-five minutes into the two hour movie.

"How so?" Joey asked, honestly confused by her statement.

"Before I met you and the others I used to think that friends were non-existent and fake, only wanting to gain something from you. But after meeting you guys that all changed, you give and gain all at once. And then there's you, the young man that has flipped my world upside down with your overprotectiveness and admirable loyalty. The only one of the guys that can beat you at that is Yugi, but only by a little. Also, I only used to think that guys like your group of pals were good just for a few things, packing boxes and bags, moving furniture, and stringing along like a dog. I'll admit, I used to do that, but then you guys came along and changed my whole perspective." Mai said looking down and her cheeks flushing. Joey tilted her head up and looked her in the eyes.

"Thank you Mai. You may have been stubborn as hell, and it's a relief that you admit that, and what else are friends for?" Joey asked with his famous grin, making Mai's heart stop.

"Friends?" Mai asked, tilting her head adorably.

"Well, they're your friends, I, however, have a better idea in mind for what we could be." Joey chuckled.

"And that would be?" Mai asked although she already knew. Joey only smiled before leaning down and kissing her gently yet passionately all at once, giving her his all like he did in Duelist Kingdom, like he did when he tried to save her in Battle City, and during the Orichalchos ordeal, he made sure to express that all in this one breathtaking kiss and Mai relished in it, returning the kiss with the same fervor, hoping that in some way this would show just how sorry and grateful she was for his efforts to keep her safe from those who tried to hurt her, even herself.

A few moments passed before they finally separated from the kiss.

"You still didn't answer my question." Mai giggled.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend." Joey chuckled, rolling his eyes at her antics.

"I would like that Joey, I really would." Mai said before kissing him quickly on the lips and turning her attention back to the movie while Joey smiled like a moron. He didn't care what others may think, he was just happy that Mai had _finally _accepted him as more than just some big-mouthed punk and a friend. Once the movie ended they both decided it was late and just before Joey headed out the door he kissed her again, never able to get enough of her, and then walked out the door with a smile on his face. Mai turned off her television, locked her door and windows and headed up to her room.

"That crazy kid finally grew into the man I always suspected him to be." Mai said with a smile as she lay down, turn off her lamp, and went to sleep, confident that she would have dreams and not nightmares.

* * *

So much fluff and humor it is ridiculous. Only 4 more to go.


	4. Shy

Shy

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO.

I hope you all are enjoying this story so far.

* * *

_Friday_

Tristan was nervous, and he had every reason to be. He was taking one of the prettiest girls out on a date, she also quiet smart yet very innocent to the ways of the world, something he found to be only a highlight to her overall beauty and charm, and to add to all that for his reason of nervousness, but she was also one of his best friends little sister. Tristan was glad that Marik and Bakura had let him leave work early, seeing as how they had trained employees. Tristan told Serenity that it would be a really casual relaxed date so she wouldn't have to get too dressed up. Tristan finally calmed himself down enough to hop on his motorcycle and go pick up Serenity.

"Hey Tristan." Serenity said as she stood up on the porch and walked down to him.

"Hey." Tristan said from under his helmet. She was definitely casual, jean capris with tennis shoes and a light blue three quarter length shirt on under a green jacket. She grabbed the spare helmet and put it on before they took off.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Tristan asked as the stopped at a red light.

"Somewhere nice for lunch." Serenity said.

"I know a good noodle shop." Tristan said.

"Sounds good." Serenity giggled before they drove again. Soon enough they pulled up to the noodle shop and went inside to wait.

"So, what finally convinced you to say yes?" Tristan asked.

"I've always liked you Tristan, and you're one of Joey's best friends, so I know you'll be good to me." Serenity said sweetly.

"Wait, you liked me more than Duke?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah. I found out later what Duke did to my brother, and was not impressed. I don't like people who hold grudges." Serenity said, her nose scrunching up cutely as she did.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Yeah, he was a bit of creep when we first met him, his grudge was against Yugi, but it was petty back then." Tristan chuckled. A waiter got them seated and handed them their lunch menu.

"Everything looks so good." Serenity said with a smile.

"Yeah." Tristan chuckled.

"So how's the bike business?" Serenity asked as she looked over her menu.

"Booming remarkably. I never imagined that we would have so many customers right off the bat, but apparently some shops are really stingy." Tristan chuckled.

"And you guys give great deals and service I assume." Serenity asked.

"Oh yeah. From what some people say, best in town." Tristan said with a smile. The waiter came back and took their order.

"I just realized I never did find out where you work." Tristan said astonished.

"I work with Migita and Tajra at the Blue Tiger hotel." Serenity said.

"Sounds fun." Tristan said.

"It's not. Most of the girls there are really catty and hit on most the guys that come in; even in front of their wives." Serenity sighed.

"Now that's just not classy." Tristan said with disgust in his tone.

"No kidding, then they try playing it off as if the guys were flirting with them, which some do, but most don't." Serenity sighed.

"That's bad business." Tristan said.

"I know, but the boss keeps them because they're pretty. That and he probably gets something from them." Serenity said with disgust.

"Corruption." Tristan sniffed.

"Big time. I hate working there, but I need the money." Serenity sighed as their food was brought to them. They continued to talk as they ate their lunch, and upon finishing lunch Tristan paid for it.

"So what else do you want to do today?" Tristan asked casually.

"Hmm…well, we could go watch a movie, go to the zoo, go to the aquarium, go to the theme park or go to the beach." Serenity listed.

"Or all of them." Tristan chuckled.

"Seriously?" Serenity asked.

"What, all sound great to me." Tristan chuckled as they go on his motorcycle and drove off to the movie theater.

"Let's go see a comedy." Serenity giggled.

"Good plan." Tristan said as they waiting in line for the movie. Once inside they got something to drink and a snack for the both of them before entering the theater and finding good seats. As the previews rolled Serenity smiled and lifted up the arm and rested her head on Tristan's shoulder, making him smile as her wrapped an arm around her.

_2 hours later_

Tristan and Serenity walked out of the theater, still chuckling over the movie.

"Man that was good!" Tristan chuckled.

"My sides still hurt." Serenity giggled as she calmed her breathing.

"Yeah, so zoo next?" Tristan asked.

"Sure." Serenity said with a bright smile as they got on his bike and sped to the zoo. Tristan paid for their entry and soon enough they were walking around the zoo.

"Look, the monkey exhibit." Serenity said as she walked over. Tristan followed and they watched the little monkey's play.

"I remember when you were a robot monkey in that cyber world." Serenity giggled quietly.

"It was so annoying being in that small body. Only perk was I was carried around by you." Tristan said before a light blush spread over his face.

"Did I say that out loud?" Tristan asked.

"No one was around except me." Serenity giggled.

"Good or someone might think we're just a little crazy." Tristan laughed.

"True." Serenity giggled as they continued walking along.

"Aw, look at the panda's." Serenity cooed. Tristan smiled as he walked over.

"You know, you're adorably innocent right?" Tristan chuckled.

"What does that mean?" Serenity asked curiously.

"You still have the lovely youthful glow around you and seem so carefree aside from your job. It's really an admirable trait." Tristan said.

"I've always thought I was naïve." Serenity said.

"It can be misconstrued that way, but you're not. Think about it, you've never been possessed, a vessel, an ancient spirit, been stuck into a pseudo body, or any of the other things your brother, Yugi, Téa, or myself and the others in the gang have. Consider yourself to be blessed." Tristan said.

"But you've all become more informed that way." Serenity countered.

"Not by choice. You also have a kind heart." Tristan said. Serenity looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Tristan. I just wish you hadn't had to go through all of that." Serenity said.

"It makes a good story, but at the time, we were terrified, so I kinda wish it hadn't been the way it was. Would've made high school a lot easier." Tristan chuckled.

"But you see, I admire your guy's loyalty to each other and how you risked your necks for one another, and that calls for a great amount of courage and respect." Serenity said.

"Thank you." Tristan said kindly as they continued to walk around the zoo for another hour. They walked out of the zoo and jus a short distance away to the aquarium.

"It always smells so salty. Maybe that's because most creatures in the water are saltwater." Serenity said quietly as they walked past the sea otter exhibit, smiling as they floated around and played. They continued to walk around, talking casually as they viewed the creatures and watched the shows, such as the dolphin performance. As they left the aquarium they saw a red motorcycle drive by, the passengers obvious by the copper skin and the long flowing black hair whipping behind the girl. Tristan and Serenity hopped onto Tristan's bike and headed off towards the amusement park.

"We can skip the amusement park this time Tristan; I really want to go to the beach." Serenity said as she rested her head on his back, enjoying the smell of his leather jacket and the warmth he provided.

"Alright, if you're sure." Tristan chuckled as he turned on a few blocks before getting on the right street that would lead them to the beach. Upon arrived he noticed how it was nearly deserted setting a private mood on the whole beach. Tristan could feel his ears burn from his blush at the thought of being alone with Serenity.

"You ok Tristan?" Serenity asked in that ever sweet voice of hers.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tristan said smiling as they got off his bike and started to walk along the shore. Serenity discarded her shoes to avoid getting sand in them and shivered at the water that washed up on her feet.

"I love the smell of the ocean, and the sounds it makes, it's just so relaxing." Serenity sighed peacefully.

"Yeah." Tristan said.

"Tristan, you should take off your boots and walk barefoot like me. The sand is warm, so it won't burn your feet." Serenity cooed. Tristan smiled down at her before removing his boots, using her to maintain his balance and then walked along the shore with her.

"I had a lot of fun." Serenity said calmly.

"So did I." Tristan said, looking out of the corner of his eye to see her smiling calmly to the water before she looked up and smiled to the sky.

"Look, the first star." Serenity giggled and pointed. Tristan followed her finger and smiled.

"Make a wish." Tristan said and Serenity smiled cutely; a comfortable silence passed between them before they continued walking along the shore and talking as they went.

"So, does this mean we're official?" Serenity asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Tristan chuckled.

"I would very much like to be your girlfriend Tristan." Serenity said shyly, her face flushing slightly.

"And I would be very honored to be your boyfriend Serenity." Tristan said before pulling her to him gently and then planting a chaste kiss on her angel lips. The kiss was short and sweet, just like every girl wanted their first kiss to be. They stopped after a moment and smiled to each other before walking back to the bike and heading towards home.

"See you tomorrow after work?" Serenity asked as she hugged Tristan.

"Count on it." Tristan said with a smile, kissing her forehead before parting ways with her, smiling as he waited for her to get back into her home safely before going back home. _That went better than planned. Damn, I thought I was going to be a total idiot with her. _Tristan thought as he walked into his apartment and relaxed, smiling at the prospect of tomorrow.

* * *

I can just picture those two having a lunch date and being all cutesy like that, same goes for Tea and Yugi.


	5. Odd

Odd

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO.

* * *

_Friday_

Duke smiled as he drove to Shizaa's place. He expected her to be rich, knowing what little he did about her family, but pulling onto an estate that looked to be about a quarter of the size as Kaiba's was not what he expected, nor did he expect to see her with her three brothers, father, and mother outside waiting for him. Nervous was an understatement.

"Hello, you must be Duke. I'm Shizaa's father, so glad we could meet." The man said smiling and outstretching his arm to Duke. Duke took his hand and shook it.

"Glad to meet you too sir." Duke said as confidently as he could.

"How late do you plan on keeping my daughter out?" the man asked.

"She'll be home by eleven at the latest sir." Duke said.

"Very good, you two have a lovely evening." He said.

"Dad, remember, you promised, as did my brothers." Shizaa cooed kindly as she walked over with Duke to his car.

"We know." The men all replied as her mother laughed.

"No worries dear, I'll keep them in line." Her mother giggled before Duke pulled out of their lot and drove to the street.

"My dad likes you." Shizaa said once they were on the street.

"Why do you say that?" Duke asked.

"He didn't say 'she'd better be home by…or I'll send her brothers to come and get her punk.' Generally, if he doesn't like someone, he makes sure they know it. He won't even shake your hand." Shizaa laughed.

"Well, it's a good thing I fall into your father's good graces." Duke chuckled, feeling a bit relieved now.

"Yeah, so, where are you taking me?" Shizaa asked smiling.

"I'll just give you a hint, it's not the average first date spot." Duke said.

"Hmm…a club…no, a rave…no, not that…" Shizaa continued to guess and only talk herself out of them.

"Shizaa, even if you did guess it would I honestly tell you?" Duke chuckled.

"Well, no." Shizaa said with a smile.

"You're such an oddball, but that's ok." Duke laughed as he turned onto the street that led them to the soccer field.

"We're going to a soccer game?" Shizaa asked quizzically.

"You ok with that?" Duke replied in the same manner.

"Yes! I love soccer!" Shizaa exclaimed as they pulled into the parking lot. Once they got out of the car they made their way through the crazy crowd to their seats, which were near the very front, after stopping at the concession stands for a snack.

"I still sometimes find it hard to believe that not too long ago Téa and Tajra were in the hospital, and shortly before that Tajra practically hated the male species. She seems happier with Marik." Shizaa said.

"It's because they have a lot in common." Duke said with a smile.

"No kidding." Shizaa chuckled just as the teams ran out onto the field, getting cheers from all around the stadium. Everyone took their seats as the game started up.

"Oh come on!" Shizaa and Duke shouted at a bad call the referee made. They continued this sort of banter until the game ended, the home team winning by just a few points.

"Man, can you believe that?" Shizaa said.

"I know, I think it was rigged." Duke said.

"Well, just goes to show them where cheating gets you because our team still won." Shizaa laughed as they managed to bob and weave through the crowded people. After thirty minutes, they finally made it outside of the building and bolted for the car, knowing they would have to wait another thirty or so minutes before they would be able to leave the parking lot.

"This is the only thing I do not like about sporting events." Shizaa said.

"No kidding, boring as all hell not to mention there are assholes everywhere." Duke laughed, making Shizaa giggle.

"I know right? Some people just feel that they are just so damn entitled." Shizaa laughed.

"Yeah, and they yell at everyone, sometimes they sound incredibly stupid." Duke said before a loud honk went off.

"And then there are the lovely honks from the cars. It's like the cars way of swearing." Shizaa said.

"And then the people swearing at you on top of that noise. Man, drivers can be so stupid." Duke laughed. They continued to taunt the idiot drivers from the safety of Duke's car, laughing and talking here and there until finally, about thirty minutes later, they were able to leave without a huge fuss.

"So it's only eight and we haven't had dinner yet." Duke said with a grin.

"I would love some dinner right now." Shizaa said, holding her stomach as it growled, and then blushing because of how loud it was while Duke smiled.

"I get the hint. What are you in the mood for?" Duke asked.

"Pizza sounds really good right now." Shizaa blushed as Duke chuckled.

"What the lady wants the lady gets." Duke laughed.

"Well, we didn't really dress all that formal, not even remotely I should say, so I just figured." Shizaa said in defense.

"You don't need to defend yourself; I would've been ok with whatever you chose." Duke said reassuringly. Shizaa smiled as she let out a content sigh, the lights of the city passing by them as they drove to the pizza place. They found the first available table they could and soon enough a waiter came over, gasped at seeing Duke, and then smiled.

"How may I serve you?" the woman asked them with a kind smile.

"Small or medium?" Duke asked Shizaa.

"Medium, I'm really hungry." Shizaa giggled.

"Supreme work for you?" Duke asked.

"I love supreme." Shizaa said with a smile.

"Anything to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Two cokes." Both Duke and Shizaa replied. The waitress nodded and went to put in the order.

"So what do your parents do again?" Duke asked.

"Insurance." Shizaa said, casually.

"On what?" Duke asked.

"Any kind you can think of, well, reasonable insurance, like car, home, boat, business, life, and etcetera, hardly anything crazy." Shizaa said.

"I take you have gotten some crazy wants." Duke chuckled.

"You have no idea how crazy some people are." Shizaa groaned.

"Is that a challenge?" Duke chuckled.

"Ok, valid point. But seriously, someone wanted insurance on their purse for crying out loud." Shizaa said.

"Ok, that is pretty stupid." Duke chuckled.

"Her reasoning was even more ridiculous. Something about it was the most expensive and genuine leather purse she had ever bought and she wanted some sort of coverage should anything happen to it. Needless to say, we turned her down." Shizaa said as their pizza and drinks were brought to them.

"Thanks." They both said to the waitress.

"So, how goes your business?" Shizaa asked before taking a bite of her pizza.

"Booming as usual. Sometimes it's hectic to get anything done with all the fans and paparazzi but otherwise, it's just another average day. I still feel like a jerk from back in the day when I was mad at Yugi. It was stupid." Duke said, bowing his head.

"Oh yeah, Joey and Téa told me about that." Shizaa giggled.

"And you still agreed to date me." Duke laughed.

"Because you're not the same vindictive person you were back then, you realized your mistake and apologized for it and befriended those who you once thought were your enemies." Shizaa said with a warm smile.

"Thanks." Duke said smiling back.

"No problem. So, what's it like working with Pegasus?" Shizaa asked.

"Pretty cool actually." Duke chuckled before taking another bite of pizza.

"What do you do?" Shizaa asked interested.

"Well, we discuss ways to keep the games interesting and new ways to play them. We've been working on a way to try to minimize hologram projectors so they can fit into the game boards and make the monsters small yet realistic versions of their actual sized counterparts. It's hard to do, but we believe it will be a great turn out as long as we charge a reasonable price for it." Duke said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Sounds like it are really complicated. I mean, Seto's duel disk revolutionized game play for Duel Monsters, now you're trying to do the same with a board game. It's odd that you're both in association of Pegasus with the gaming industry and technology." Shizaa said.

"Yeah, and it's not like he's a rival of mine like the Von Schroder family. Two different games, so not really much competition." Duke said.

"That has to make it easier on your friendship." Shizaa said.

"No kidding." Duke said before noticing the pizza and drinks were gone. Duke paid and soon they left the pizza parlor and went to the lookout cliff, getting out of the car and letting the gentle breeze hit their faces.

"What was your home life like Duke?" Shizaa asked.

"Honestly, I don't remember much of it. My dad was a business man and my mom left us because dad was way too into business to care about anything else, including me. I eventually left and made my own way in the world, eventually becoming one of the big names in the gaming industry. I haven't even talked to my own father in…shit, I can't even remember how long ago it was." Duke said.

"I'm sorry for asking. I shouldn't have brought that up." Shizaa said, ducking her head.

"No, you were curious, and it's not like there are many good memories to make the bad stand out, because there aren't really. So, what's your home life like?" Duke asked.

"A lot different. My father likes to spoil me to a point because I'm his only daughter, but I learned how to handle gun, knives, dagger, bows, and other weapons at a young age because of my father's lifestyle. My mom has been supportive of me being my own individual self as long as I'm being smart about it. And my brother's helped to make me the person I am by being tough on me to a point, lest they want to piss off dad." Shizaa said.

"Sounds kind of crazy." Duke chuckled.

"Yeah, sometimes I think I'm crazy just talking about it to people who I can trust." Shizaa laughed.

"I'm glad that you can trust me." Duke said, scooting closer to her. Shizaa smiled and rested her head on his shoulder before looking up at him. He took her hint and leaned in for a kiss. It was a tender sweet kiss, both of them were smiling through it as Shizaa wrapped her arms loosely around Duke's shoulders before they parted.

"I should be getting you home, I don't want to tick off your dad or brothers." Duke chuckled looking at his watch.

"Yeah, I like you alive." Shizaa teased as they got into his car and he drove her home. Duke felt like he was on cloud nine once he got back to his home, smiling like a fool but not caring about a damn thing. Tonight had been one of the best dates he had been on, and he planned on seeing Shizaa more often.

* * *

Them both being a little odd kinda made this a fun chapter. Hope you liked it.


	6. Silly

Silly

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO.

These two have the morbid humor of the bunch, all will be explained.

* * *

_Friday_

Bakura made sure everything was in order before he left on his bike to go get Migita. It was weird that he and Marik were leaving at the same time because Tajra and Migita lived together. They rode over on their motorcycles and picked up their dates and then at the next light Bakura and Migita went left while Marik and Tajra went right.

"So, what do you have planned for us tonight?" Migita asked.

"How's your sense of humor?" Bakura asked.

"Pretty good." Migita chuckled.

"Heard of the new standup comedian?" Bakura asked as he turned another corner.

"Oh my god yes! He is so funny." Migita exclaimed.

"Good, I got us tickets." Bakura asked earning a squeal and hug from behind him.

"Has anyone told you you're awesome?" Migita giggled as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Once or twice." Bakura chuckled as he cut the engine and they got off the bike and into the comedy club, presenting the tickets and then finding seats. A waiter brought them a small platter of food and something to drink.

"Hello, thank you all for coming tonight." The comedian said as he walked out onto the stage and started up his routine. Migita nearly choked at least three times due to bad timing of when she would take a bite and he would go on to a subject.

"Little bites are best Migita." Bakura managed to say through his laughing as she coughed her food down.

"Shut up." Migita said.

"Sorry." Bakura said, placing his hand atop hers and gently rubbing her hand.

"You're forgiven." Migita giggled as they continued to watch the rest of the act. Once the comedian was done, everyone left still laughing.

"Where would you like to go for dinner?" Bakura asked.

"How gentlemanly of you. Hmm…how about that new noodle shop." Migita said.

"Ok. I've wanted to go there too." Bakura chuckled as they got on his bike and he gunned the engine and drove off in the direction of the noodle shop. Pulling into the parking lot they dismounted the motorcycle and waited in line for a few moments before being seated.

"So, I know I've never asked this, but what were your parents like?" Migita asked.

"My father was an archeologist and my mother wasn't in the picture long, she died of a heart attack when I was eleven." Bakura said.

"I'm so sorry for bringing that up." Migita said, looking down at the table.

"Migita, most of my friends know about that, you were unaware, so it's only common." Bakura said.

"Where is your father?" Migita asked.

"On an excavation, he always was for most of my childhood, so I lived with my aunt most of the time." Bakura shrugged as their waiter walked over to take their order.

"He's one of those men that don't like to think he's old until he breaks something isn't he?" Migita asked, earning an earnest laugh from Bakura.

"You pinned it." Bakura chuckled. They laughed for a little.

"So what are your parents like?" Bakura asked.

"They're pretty cool people with a small yet flowing business." Migita said.

"Where do you work again?" Bakura asked, changing the subject as he could tell she didn't want to talk too much about parents, obviously a slightly sore spot.

"I work at a hotel with Serenity and Tajra as a receptionist." Migita said, though her tone gave away that she wasn't too happy with that job.

"What's up?" Bakura asked.

"Some of the girls working there flirt with half the men that walk into the building, be them married or not. And when they give them the key card to their room they slip their number to the men. It's really annoying." Migita said.

"Those girls are obviously working for the wrong business." Bakura said.

"No kidding. They also like to torment Tajra; I swear it's like a game to them, messing with her emotions and everything. You know what they tried to do once?" Migita asked.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"Here are your noodles." The waiter said, they looked up, smiled and thanked the waiter before Migita got back into her story.

"Ok, now where was I?" Migita asked.

"What the girls at work tried to do to somehow torture Tajra I believe." Bakura said earning a smile from Migita.

"Right. Ok, so what they tried to do was make her blow her top and get mad at them, simply because she would get hit on the most by the single guys that would come in and not pay them any attention, you know, like an employee is supposed to do, so they messed with all her files, picked on her because of her tattoos, called her a freak, a slut, a whore, and she did eventually get tired of it and reported it to the manager. He did handle the situation and they all got a pay cut." Migita said.

"So they were jealous of her getting unwanted attention and were trying to get her fired." Bakura asked in awe.

"Yeah." Migita said before eating some noodles.

"That's just plain ridiculous." Bakura said.

"I know right. I think they're still trying to get her fired, but they'd have to dig really deep to find out what there is to know about her. Our manager is a majorly religious guy; he would flip his lid if he knew anything about her." Migita whispered.

"Ah." Bakura said.

"But Tajra, Serenity and I have been looking into another job should things hit rock bottom for us." Migita giggled.

"And that would be?" Bakura asked.

"Well, Jetta has offered us a job at her modeling slash fashion agency to be models for her. We've been mulling it over." Migita said with a shrug. Bakura smiled.

"I think it would be a lovely idea." Bakura said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"You're only saying that because I'll get free new clothes, some of which are well…inappropriate to discuss in this setting." Migita said with a slight quirk of her lips.

"I'm on board for you to work for Jetta." Bakura chuckled as she rolled her eyes. Yes, he did care about her, and that was part of his reasoning for her to work as a model, but he liked when she let herself go and show off a little, not a lot, Bakura did not like when other men ogled her.

"Marik will most likely agree with Tajra about it, but that is completely understandable, she has a knock out body and face." Migita said.

"You do too." Bakura pointed out earning a light peck on the cheek.

"You're too sweet." Migita snickered as they finished their noodles. Bakura paid the man and left him a tip as they hopped back on his motorcycle and rode off towards the park and cemetery. Bakura pulled into the parking lot to the park and soon they were walking through the park.

"I've always liked night time walks." Migita said.

"So have I, but do you mine me asking why?" Bakura asked.

"Two reasons. One, it's kind of romantic, and though it may not seem like I am, I am a romantic at heart. And two, the night always feels more alive, like you can feel the spirits and energy swirling around you as you simply walk down the street. Somehow it's calming to me." Migita said with a warm smile.

"I've always had the same sort of feel for the night. Some people may say it's more alive because of the night clubs and such, but I too believe that the night is literally alive in an almost morbid sense." Bakura said, seeing Migita smile.

"We're both a couple of weird people." Migita giggled.

"You don't even know the half of it." Bakura said.

"I would like to learn." Migita said kindly as she squeezed Bakura's hand. Bakura began to explain his somewhat demented past and once he was finished with the story they had somehow managed to walk into the cemetery.

"You must think I'm some sort of freak." Bakura said.

"No, I don't. You forget, I live with Tajra." Migita said. Bakura nodded and smiled.

"Most people would think we're odd because we're on a date and walking through a cemetery." Migita said.

"That's because most people are afraid of death." Bakura said as they rounded a tombstone.

"And most people are afraid of it because it doesn't just happen to the old and sick, it can happen to anyone at any time." Migita said.

"Yeah, and some people don't like to think that their number could be up tomorrow. There are thousands and millions of uncertainties in the world, but there are very few completely certain events in the world, and death is one of those. Everyone eventually dies, one way or another at any age. That is a fact." Bakura said as they walked outside the cemetery.

"I know something that will happen for certain." Migita said with a kind smile.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Bakura asked as he felt her arms wrap around his slim waist.

"That we'll be going out again." Migita said.

"I agree with you; that will happen again." Bakura said before leaning down and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. People would consider them odd for having their first official kiss as a couple outside a cemetery, but then again, they always were the ones who went against the grain. Bakura couldn't get the smile off his face even after he drove her home and dropped her off, kissing her again before they parted for the night.

"Yes, we certainly will be going out again." Bakura said as he pulled up to the home him and Marik shared, smirking that he was home before Marik.

* * *

Like I said, morbid sense of humor, but it works for them.


	7. Hathor

Hathor

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO.

A note about the name of the title. I would like to explain the name I quoted from a book that I purchased a while back, and in its contents, there were a few pages that had different gods and goddesses for different cultures.

"Hathor/Hat-hor: Sometimes pictured a a cow-headed woman, Hathor is the mother of all Egyptian deities. The seven Hathors were connected with the seven planets known to human at that time. The sistrum and tambourine were used in her worship ceremonies. A protectress of women, Hathor also rules over motherhood, marriage, love and good times."

So, now that you have that knowledge in mind and can see my reasons why I used that as the name, on with the story.

* * *

_Friday_

Marik chuckled as he and Bakura left to pick up their respective dates, since they both lived in the same place. After picking up Tajra they went right on the next light while Bakura and Migita went left.

"So, after practically looking everywhere I found a place that is vegetarian friendly." Marik said.

"Good to hear." Tajra said over the roar of the motorcycle. Once they pulled into the parking lot and parked they went inside and waited.

"This place is more popular than I thought it would be." Tajra said.

"It caters to both vegetarians and non-vegetarians. And from what I hear, the noodles and vegetables are great." Marik chuckled.

"Cool." Tajra said. They continued to talk casually and intermittently while they waited until a loud group of men sauntered on in.

"Ready to have some of the fine eats Japan has to offer?" one guy asked loudly. Tajra and Marik both rolled their eyes.

"Tourists." They both muttered in Egyptian before smirking at each other.

"Hey boys, look, it seems as though the food isn't the only thing that's fine in Japan." Another chuckled as he walked over to Tajra. Three other walked over too while one other stayed back.

"Hello, my name is Jason, and yours would be?" one of the men asked in choppy Japanese.

"None of your business." Tajra said, not even looking at him.

"Uh, guys, I believe that she and the man next to her are on a date, so maybe we should leave them alone." One of the men said.

"Tony, shut up, you don't know anything. How do we know he's not a relative?" Jason snarled.

"Your friend is right. The man next to me is my date, so I suggest you listen to him." Tajra said casually.

"Then why doesn't he do something about it?" Jason asked, grabbing her arm.

"Because in our culture, violence is only necessary when defending your honor or someone else's. Fighting over a woman, likewise women fighting over men, is seen as immature. Now, let my arm go." Tajra said calmly.

"Why don't your date make me?" Jason laughed before feeling a sudden pressure on his arm, making it go slack and release Tajra. He looked up to see that Marik had indeed made him let her go, with a single nerve hit.

"Sir, a table is ready." the man said to Marik. Marik and Tajra walked off, ignoring the immature wolf whistles and cat calls from the men.

"The nerve of some people." Tajra said.

"They don't understand our customs and traditions. Just ignore them and they may get it." Marik said.

"I hope so." Tajra said.

"And, if they don't, we can just speak Egyptian." Marik chuckled.

"My, my Marik, you are still somewhat devious." Tajra teased as they took their seats and looked over the menu. Then they heard the loud obnoxious group walking over.

"Hey, look there. We gonna be sitting next to the hot chick and her date." One of the men laughed. Once the group took their seats Marik rolled his eyes.

"Looks like we'll have to go with your plan sooner than we wanted to." Tajra said.

"Looks like it." Marik said.

"Hey chickie, how about you sit over here and keep us entertained?" once man said, earning a laugh from all but one of his friends.

"I am so sorry." The one not laughing murmured, earning a small nod and smile from Tajra and a thankful look from Marik.

* * *

Unless stated otherwise, Tajra and Marik will be speaking in Egyptian.

* * *

"So what coven city did you come from?" Marik asked in Egyptian, earning looks from the noisy group.

"What form of Japanese is that?" Jason asked as they watched them casually talk.

"It's not Japanese." Tony said.

"Then what is it?" another asked.

"Ah, so you weren't too far from where I lived." Marik said in Egyptian.

"Not at all, I was only a couple of kilometers from Cairo." Tajra shrugged before taking a sip of water.

"I believe that was where the most notorious sorcerers lived and trained and grew up." Marik said.

"Yes, so it makes sense that a sorceress of my caliber would be birthed there." Tajra said.

"And it also makes sense as to why there is a prophecy about us." Marik stated.

"Yeah." Tajra replied before a small piece of paper was thrown their way. The looked over to the group of men.

"Hi, uh, what language are you speaking?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"One of three forms of Egyptian." Marik replied.

"We weren't asking you, we were asking the hottie." Jason growled.

"Thank you sir." Tony said before elbowing his friend.

"Are you trying to get us in trouble?" Tony hissed.

"No, I'm trying to get laid." Jason said.

"From the wrong source. She's obviously in a relationship, so let it go." Tony growled before looking over and seeing Tajra glaring back at them.

"FYI, I can understand English." Tajra said in fluent English.

"But…uh…how, and can he?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I can." Marik chuckled.

"How?" Jason asked.

"That is also none of your business." Tajra said before turning back to Marik and speaking in Egyptian again. Once they ordered their appetizer they continued to talk. They received their appetizer of garlic bread before they ordered their dinner.

"Both of you are vegetarians?" one of the men asked.

"It's none of our business Eric." Tony hissed.

"There wasn't a lot of meat in the area where we lived, and it wasn't accessible for us either." Marik said.

"So how did she get such nice…" Eric said.

"Meat has nothing to do with genetics moron." Tajra snapped while Marik glared. Yes, he had definitely noticed her attributes, but that was not _all _he saw her for, even though he and his friends joked about it, in front of them, she knew it was all in good fun and flirting. Once they finished up their appetizer, they waited for their actual meal.

"I can only imagine the pain you went through with that ceremony of the tomb keepers." Tajra said in Egyptian.

"Yeah. I couldn't even move for a whole week or so because of the pain. But let's get on a less depressing subject, though I do like talking to someone who can sympathize with me about traditions in our culture." Marik chuckled.

"Yeah. So, how's the business going?" Tajra asked.

"Really well. I'm glad we've hired some new people who actually know what they're doing. Not to mention Tristan, Bakura, and I work well together, surprisingly enough." Marik chuckled.

"Yeah considering." Tajra said with a smile.

"Yeah. Though we always get home covered in grease, but that's inevitable." Marik said.

"Well no duh." Tajra teased. Marik rolled his eyes at her, catching the other group with their phones out and trying to translate what they were saying.

"So how's work for you?" Marik asked.

"Hell. I make the best of it, but it's really difficult considering I work with a bunch of bimbos." Tajra said.

"How so?" Marik asked. Tajra went into detail about what they do and what they tried to do to get her fired because she got more attention from the men at work, even when she had never tried to get that kind of attention.

"Sounds like a typical American high school, which is odd considering we're in Japan." Marik said.

"Yeah, damn reality shows." Tajra glowered making Marik laugh.

"I've been thinking about taking Jetta up on her offer." Tajra said with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"What offer?" Marik asked.

"To be a model for her." Tajra said, smirking at his stunned expression.

"What exactly would you be modeling?" Marik asked as he took a sip of water. Tajra waited for a moment, not wanting him to do a spit take.

"Bikini's, underwear, her newest designer outfits, lingerie, you know, typical model stuff." Tajra said with a shrug, trying desperately not to laugh at the nice shade of red dusting over Marik's cheeks.

"If you really want to, go for it." Marik said calmly.

"I also get to keep most of the stuff I model." Tajra said, seeing Marik blush even more.

"Cool deal." Marik said in a less calm voice. Soon their meals were brought to them and they continued to talk casually throughout the meal.

"Would either of you be interested in dessert?" the waiter asked as he took their plates.

"Could you smear it on her?" Jason laughed from the other table. Tajra acted like she hadn't even heard a single word, as did the waiter. They made their order and went back to talking.

"Did you ever plan on being a model?" Marik asked.

"No, but ever since I met Jetta she's been practically begging me to." Tajra replied before noticing the men getting up and walk over.

"So what is this pretty little mouth saying?" Jason asked, his fingers touching her lips. She slapped his hand away and scowled at him.

"Oh nothing, just how much I loathe people who interrupt a fascinating conversation I am having with my date, and how it would be wise of anyone not to tick me off." Tajra said nonchalantly.

"In other words, get lost." Marik growled.

"But that language she's speaking is just so sexy, say something else." One of the men said.

"If your brain is this small I don't even want to know how tiny the head below the belt is." Tajra quipped making Marik bust up laughing.

"What did she just say?" Jason asked, knowing he wouldn't be laughing if she had been flirting.

"Nothing." Marik chuckled.

"Say it in English please." Jason growled.

"You're annoying as all hell and I'm about to call security on your stupid ass." Tajra growled making them all back away and take their seats. Once their desserts were delivered they ate and talked idly as the other opted to wait until the couple left. Once done, Tajra and Marik walked out, Marik paying at the front and headed for the parking lot, Marik went to get the motorcycle while Tajra waited by the entrance.

"Yo!" Jason yelled.

"We can hail you a cab pretty lady." One of the men said.

"But only you." Another said. Tony sighed.

"No need." Tajra smirked as the engine gunned to life, making them all jump. Marik pulled up, not even aware of the situation Tajra had been in, and handed her the helmet as she got on the bike and held his waist. Marik smirked at the shocked expressions on their faces, seeing that Tony was trying hard not to laugh at his idiot friends. Once they got to the beach, as Tajra had wanted to go there, and started to walk along the shore.

* * *

A/N Different part of beach than Tristan and Serenity

* * *

"So other than the complete and total morons trying to flirt with you, did you have fun?" Marik asked.

"Yes actually. I like learning about people, and I like that we have more in common than our messed up pasts." Tajra smiled, holding his hand in her small one.

"No kidding." Marik chuckled as they stopped to listen to the almost complete silence around them.

"There are two reasons I like the beach." Tajra smiled.

"Those would be?" Marik asked.

"One, it's close the vast ocean, the one I looked at when I wanted to get away from home, and two, it's where we met and I finally stopped being so damn critical." Tajra snickered as she rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"Can I give you a third?" Marik asked. Tajra looked up at him in confusion and opened her mouth to start but soon found her lips captured by Marik's. Her eyes closed as she let him kiss her tenderly and soon enough it was done. They parted with a smile.

"Yes, that would be a third reason." Tajra giggled as they started walking again. After thirty minutes passed by they realized it was late and Marik knew he needed to take her home. They ended their date with a kiss.

"Can we do this again?" Marik asked.

"I would like that." Tajra smiled before closing the door behind her and practically floated to the living room to find Migita in the same sort of emotion.

"Great date?" She asked with a quirk of her lips.

"Amazing date." Tajra said.

"Official?" Migita asked.

"Yes, but that should be obvious." Tajra snickered.

"Just making sure. Any problems?" Migita asked.

"Other than a group of jerks? No, and they left us alone after we left on Marik's bike." Tajra said.

"Things are gonna get weird around here." Migita said.

"No kidding, but I think we can manage." Tajra smiled as she walked over to her terrarium and pulled out one of her cobras, petting its head lovingly and chanting to her.

"Telling her not to bite any of our friends or boyfriends?" Migita asked as she walked over.

"Yeah." Tajra said as she kissed her cobra's head. Tajra said something before she placed the snake back into its tank.

"What was that?" Migita asked.

"Oh nothing, just thankful that for once, my life is on track." Tajra said with a smile before finally feeling tired and going to her room, needing some sleep for the hellish week ahead.

* * *

Finally done! Hope you liked it. Please R&R!


End file.
